The Forgotten
by sweetjellypup
Summary: What do you do when your best just isn't good enough? That's Hinamori Amu's life. Unable to control her witch powers, she meets a navy haired boy along her journey. Memories are remembered, secrets are revealed and new love blossom. /Discontinued.
1. The Witch

**The Forgotten**

**Summary: What do you do when your best just isn't good enough? That's Hinamori Amu's life. Unable to control her witch powers, she meets a navy haired boy along her journey. Memories are remembered, secrets are revealed and new love blossom. AU. **

* * *

><p>"Look at us in the face when we talk to you, Hinamori!" Saaya demanded harshly, with a frosty bucket of water in her hands. Her two friends standing by side smirked and poured water all over Amu, but not just any water, toilet water. She was left soaking.<p>

"Ugh! She stinks!" one commented, holding her nose. The other did the same.

Just as Amu was going to say something, the bell had gone and it was time for lessons. Saaya's gang had wondered off without saying a word. Dusting off her uniform, Amu could feel tears in her eyes, making her use her uniform to rub them, but the rough material of her sleeves made her eyes go red and puffy, leaving her mascara smudged as well.

Of course, once she entered the classroom, everyone started frowning and nudging each other. "Oh look, it's Miss I-Can't-Use-Magic!" a boy in the class stated, throwing crumpled pieces of paper at her at the same time. As Amu grabbed her seat (which was at the back of the classroom), someone managed to slip it away just as she was about to sit down so she ended up falling on her butt, ending in hysterical laughter.

"Ouch…" Was the only this she could say. It was always like this, no matter how hard she tried, nothing was ever different and it was all because she couldn't do one thing, one thing that changed her life. Magic.

No, this wasn't Earth anymore. It was a whole different world full of different species. Ogres, unicorns, name anything and it'll be there, I assure you. However, Seiyo Academy works a bit differently. The only species there are witches, not as in the insult, they're actually witches, they use magic, they have pointy hats, and they have wands. Everything's the same as everyone imagines them, expect for the fact that they're _good_ witches. Most are, anyway. School days are spent on learning how to control their powers and training their familiars. Sometimes even learning the history of the school. On the other hand, Amu was on the level of a 3 year old, as she was not able to master the powers of controlling magic. This was why she was bullied so harshly.

Eventually, the teacher rushed in, ignoring Amu completely and stood at her desk. "Okay students, settle down now!" Obediently, everyone did as they were told and sat in their places with their books out. "Please turn to page 57," he started off, about to ask a student to start reading until he was interrupted by the school second heartthrob, Hotori Tadase. "Ah, Hotori-san, what brings you here?"

Once Amu heard that name, her face went bright scarlet with embarrassment. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed. She was soon to be teased about it by Saaya later on.

"The guardians just want to remind you all that after school, we're holding meetings for those who wish to become the next guardian member. I hope you can all attend however there'll only be one spot available!" The class suddenly roared with chatter the minute Tadase stepped out of the room.

The guardians were a group of 7 people who were the top people at magic. Top out of the _whole _school, and there were 2500 pupils in total. No doubt you had to be good at magic to take the available spot to be a guardian member, but that was what the whole meeting was about.

"I'm SO going to try out to be a guardian, and I know that I'm going to do it," Saaya boasted with everyone crowded round her. "Say…Why don't you try out, _Hinamori_?" Amu, knocked out of her daydream, jumped up and looked at Saaya with a puzzled look on her face.

'_What's her game…?' _Amu thought.

"You're just so incredibly skilled at magic. Come on, don't let us down." Saaya and her gang sniggered horribly.

"C-Class! Please quieten down!" the teacher ordered, but not very loudly. No one listened. "CLASS!" Once again, no reaction. Getting up from her seat, Amu strolled to the board and used the chalk to make a ear-bleeding noise. "T-Thank you, Himamori-san." Amu gave the teacher a death glare, then walked back to her seat, yet the room had erupted with hysterical laughter at the name "Himamori."

"It's not funny…" Amu muttered under her breath with her fists clenched tightly.

"What did you say, _Himamori_?" a tall girl asked, emphasizing the 'Himamori.'

"I said it's NOT FUNNY!" She bellowed, hushing the class. No one knew she had such a powerful voice but then again, no one knew hardly anything about her.

Amu's past was hidden, no one (except the teachers) knew anything about her. She was a complete mystery. Some say her parents died and she wants to get her revenge. Others say her parents sold her and shipped her off to Seiyo. No one knew the truth though; expect for one boy, a boy she hadn't seen for a long time.

Truth was that Amu's parents were alive and somewhat rich as well, living a few miles away from the school. They were clearly aware that Amu wasn't able to control her magic very well, so they would always treat Amu's little sister, Ami, better. She never said anything about this, and nor did Ami since they were enemies. That was something that'd never change. Even when her parents would buy Amu the most beautiful clothes, she still had that sinking feeling that they never actually_ loved _her.

The day went on, no changes, and it was finally time to go to their dorms except for the ones wanting that spot to become a guardian. _'It must be nice to be a guardian…' _Amu thought in her head, going to her dorm. She didn't share with anyone, and there was always this spare bed above hers as no one was willing to share a room with her. You'd think people felt sorry for her but things didn't work out like that around here. Walking up the narrow stairs, Amu felt like she bumped in to someone. Someone quite small.

"Hmph…" the girl said, looking up at Amu's carnation pink locks and golden orbs, then frowning. "Wait…You're the girl everyone's talking about. The No-Magic girl."

'_No-Magic girl? What kind of a name is that?'_

"Urm, yeah. Guess you can say that. Then again, those idiots talk nonsense so…"

"Your name is Amu right? Nice to meet you. I use to be a bit like you. I'm Mashiro Rima but you can call me Rima." Many would agree, but Rima was incredibly pretty. She had jasmine yellow curls that reached her waist and golden eyes, just like Amu herself.

Rima stuck out her hand with a glum look on her face, as if she was having a flashback of her past. They shook hands before Amu suddenly realized something.

"W-Wait, you're a guardian right? Aren't you meant to be at the meeting with the rest of the guardians?"

"Nah, I'm skipping. Plus my mum has sent me some mail. I thought I could finally get some freedom around here without my parents, guess not." Rima crumpled her face as soon as she said the world 'parents.' Didn't seem like she was particularly fond of them, just like Amu.

'_I think we're going to get along just fine.' _

"Who do you share dorms with? I'm alone. Nagihiko wanted to share with me but boys aren't allowed to share with girls, plus I hate that pervert. No one else in the guardians really wants to share with me or they have someone else…"

"R-Really? I don't have anyone either. You can share with me if you like. I-I'm not forcing you to though."

"Sure. That'll be nice. I'll go get my stuff, where's your dorm?"

"Up the stairs, take a left, and it's the one at the end."

The girl's dorms were upstairs and the boy's were downstairs, and the boys were not allowed in the girls dorms without permission but sometimes if they were sneaky they could get away with it, although the chances of that were quite small.

Rima nodded and went down the stairs, smiling on the way. It was the first time Amu had seen a smile like that in ages, and she could feel herself smiling as well, friends were something she couldn't make because she was bullied so much.

Amu grinned before heading off to her dorm and clearing anything in the way; it was quite messy after all. Hearing a knock on the door, Amu opened the door and saw Rima with four suitcases, struggling to hold them all… "Please don't tell me these are your stuff…" Amu nagged.

"Oh yeah they are. I've got another whole batch since I got Nagihiko to bring them all up, hope you don't mind!"

'_Yeah…I don't…Right…?'_

Amu led her in, and to Rima's surprise, it was actually quite big. This was because Amu's parents demanded that Amu must have a large room, they sent a complaint letter to the principal and he had no choice. However, Amu didn't have anything to do with that space since she had no one to share with it, until today.

Rima climbed up the stairs of the bunk bed and laid down quietly. "Can you tell me a bit about the people in the guardians?" Amu politely asked Rima.

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

"Anything. Hobbies, personality, dream job, like I said, anything…"

"Lets start with the youngest. There's Yuiki Yaya, 15 years old and she's in the same class as me. Except you, she's actually my only friend but she's sharing dorms with her friend. She's extremely childish, acts like one, eats like one, fights like one and talks like one.

Next is Hotori Tadase. He's 16 and the school heartthrob, well, one of the school's heartthrobs. Everything acts like he's a prince, innocent and naïve.

Then Nagihiko, he's an idiot, and is in the same class as Tadase. No more said about him.

And don't forget Utau, the drama queen of the group. She's 16, and loves acting. She sometimes fake cries to get out of class, and trust me, it's possible. I've seen her do it sometimes and it's impossible to tell if she's lying or not. She's in love with her _brother_. Can you believe that?

Then there's Kukai Souma, he's 17 and in love with Utau, but she's so busy being in love with that brother of hers she doesn't notice. He's REALLY sporty and has got several awards. He's going to do well in the future.

Lastly, there's Tsukiyomi Ikuto-" Rima was cut off, by the opening of the door.

"Rima, here are the suitcases you _kindly_ requested for us to bring up," an indigo blue haired boy struggled to say with all the luggage in his hand. That was Nagihiko.

"Us?" Rima asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Ikuto and I. Well, you asked me but I got bored by myself. Ah, you're Amu-chan, right? The No-Magic girl?" He peered around the room, and then cleared his gaze on to me.

'_Not that name again…'_

"Y-yeah," Amu stuttered, nodding in politeness.

"Thanks for being such a good friend to Rima, she's always alone, in that room all by herself."

"Nagihiko, don't go saying rubbish," Rima argued bitterly.

"Anyway, you were _meant_ to be at the meeting! It's over now, either way, but you're in for some trouble later on!"

Amu giggled, and then just realized there was a tall navy haired boy standing right next to Nagihiko, with an uninterested look on his face. _'He must be the famous Tsukiyomi Ikuto.' _

All of a sudden, Amu got an unexpected gaze from Ikuto, making her blush slightly. _'What's this nostalgic feeling…?'_


	2. The Black Cat

**The Forgotten**

* * *

><p>"Amu? Amu? Amuuuuuuuuu? She's not listening to me, Nagihiko! Do something!" Rima requested.<p>

"Me? Why me! A-Amu-chan…?" Nagihiko tried, yet failed.

"You're pathetic! Fine, going to have to do it the hard way. Wind hurricane!" Rima frowned, as she was being forced to use her magic. All of a sudden, there was a hurricane surrounding Amu and sucking her in, and then dropping her again. This was the effect of one of Rima's tactics.

"W-Where am I…?" Amu peered around the room, it was dark and the curtains were closed, all she could remember was the day that she met Nagihiko and Ikuto.

Frowning, Rima wacked Amu on the head lightly with a book and took a deep breath. "You don't remember? On the day that Nagihiko came in and dropped my suitcases off? You fainted and have been sleeping for a day. We were really worried because normally after fainting you recover after a minute, but you didn't so we tried waking you up but nothing worked so we had to do it the hard way. But it worked anyway, and you're right as rain!

'_Oh yeah… And that dream, what was it about?'_

**Dream Flashback**

"_Ikuto-kun! Come over here! Oh pleeeease, I want to show you something," a little girl, as if it was the mini version of Amu, pleaded._

"_Fine then. What is it?" Ikuto, as a child, replied._

"_You see those berries? They're called the happyberries. Mummy told me about them, she said they're really rare and if you eat them, you're filled with happiness forever! That's why they're so rare! And they're delicious." Ikuto popped one in his mouth and gave the little girl a soft smile._

"_They really are. How did you find these? It's strange that there's only two out of the whole of the field." The little girl blushed and started fiddling with the grass._

"_W-W-Well…" she tried to say without stuttering. "You know that day when-" _

"_Ikuto-kuuuunnnn!" Yelled a voice from behind. "You said you'd play with ME!" It was a miniature blonde; she had long hair that was tied up in bunches and was scowling at the girl near Ikuto. "Plus _he's _crying again. You know how your violin always helps out."_

_Giving the little girl an apologetic look, Ikuto held her hand and then gave her a hug, then whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry A-"_

**End of Dream Flashback**

"Where's Ikuto?" without thinking, Amu blurted out. Both Nagihiko and Rima in union raised an eyebrow.

"You're interested in that guy?" Rima glowered.

"N-No! I'm just w-wondering!" argued Amu.

"He said to me he'll come in a minute. He's probably getting you like, flowers or something, Ikuto's that kind of guy," Nagihiko said. That was when the door opened and Ikuto was standing, empty handed. "Speak of the devil."

"You were talking about me?" Ikuto smirked.

"Amu was," Nagihiko replied, pointed to the girl that was now bright red as a cherry.

"N-No I wasn't! I was just asking where he was!"

"Either way, looks like I was worrying over nothing. You're fine now, that's all that matters. Why did you faint anyway?" Ikuto looked away from the others and at the window, avoiding anyone's gaze.

"To be honest, I really don't know… I was just laughing and then all of a sudden…"

"We should ask the school nurse." Ikuto suggested.

"Not we, _you_." Rima and Nagihiko agreed together.

"Amu, are you well enough to get up?" nodding, Amu got up as Ikuto held out his hand to her. They both walked out of the room and down the stairs to the nurse's office, which wasn't too far, but it was far enough to have a lengthy talk. "So you're this No-Magic girl that everyone's talking about lately. I heard you get bullied a lot because you can't use magic?"

"Y-Yeah," She said.

"Why?"

"I don't know. My mum and dad got a countless number of tutors to train me magic, skilled ones too who had gone to Seiyo previously and were guardians, yet nothing worked. The last time I used magic, I was told was when I was 6 when I was protecting a friend from a magical beast, I think it was a dragon, but my memory fades away over time so not always the things I say are accurate."

"10 years of no magic must be hard. Someone people would find it incredibly difficult without magic, yet you've survived. You're a strong girl."

"A lot of people say that. My teachers say I'm skilled through physical strength. You haven't told me what kind of magic you use, by the way."

You see, the magic world revolves around the four elements and every one of the species that live there have one element they base their magic around. Like Nagihiko, he specializes in Air magic, same with Rima. However, there's a group of people which are called the **Spirits**. The Spirits have the power to control the whole of the four elements, but they are unbelievably rare to find. Out of five thousand people, there would only be one. They are also amazingly powerful but their powers are hidden, until they are at the right age to control them.

"Fire. I've been at master level at it since I was young. My dad wanted me to be a Spirit, but in the end I never was."

"I see." That was when they had both finally reached the nurse's office. Unfortunately, Ikuto wasn't allowed to stick around so he was about to back to his dorm which he shared with Nagihiko. Just as Ikuto was going to say something, a blonde came and tugged at Ikuto's shirt.

"Ikutoooooooo! You said you'd come in to my dorm! No fair," the blonde nagged annoyingly, until she noticed Amu then crinkled her nose. "So it's the No-Magic girl. Nice seeing you here. Did you beg Ikuto to come take you to the nurse's office? I think so. Come on Ikuto, let's go!"

Something hit Amu right in the face, like she heard that line before. Like she was having a déjà vu. It was awfully strange, but hopefully she wasn't the only one feeling this way?

"I'm sorry…" mouthed Ikuto. No, this had definitely happened before. Amu knew it, but the question was, where?

On a regular Saturday afternoon, you'd think Amu would be shopping, hanging out with her friends, rocking out to music, etc etc, but no. If you're Amu, nothing ever works like that. Explaining everything to the nurse, the nurse looked at Amu as if she was bizarre and then nodded along nicely. "Well…Urm…I'm not sure if something like that would have an explanation… What did you eat the night before?"

"Taiyaki, and some ramen. That's about it."

"Have you had any emotional stress, lately?"

"Not at all."

"Are you sure you've been sleeping for a day? I haven't known someone to sleep for that long after fainting…"

"Yes!"

"What about any physical triggers? Like, have you been crowded a lot recently?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, when I was in class."

Smiling, the nurse nodded as if she'd found out some important information, "that must be the reason, if you'd like, you can sleep on the bed over there for a little while. It'll help. Also, I'd recommend you to drink lots of water, there's a water fountain down at the fields but don't worry about it too much, if it's your first time fainting like this, then it's nothing serious."

Obediently, Amu lies down on the bed, and started to think about things, problems, people, objects, and so on. Because of Rima, Amu had made three new friends, changing her life completely. Just a week ago, Amu was being threatened by Saaya to move schools or they would torture her for the rest of her time at Seiyo, _outside_ Seiyo as well. On the other hand, she's a few of the guardians on her side now, that's a pretty hard competition to beat. Saaya wouldn't even dare start a row with the guardians, she was practically in love with one of them (Tadase, Kukai, well pretty much all of the boys in the guardians.)

Minutes past before Amu felt it was right to get up and go down to the park to get some fresh air, she hadn't let the air hit her face since days ago, so she got up, thanked the nurse and then turned to open the door, until she saw Saaya's _dreaded _gang. "Oh my! Amu, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be with Ikuto."

"What do you mean?" asked Amu with a puzzled look.

"You haven't heard yet? There's a rumor going around the girl's dorms that you've been forcing him to follow you everywhere you go. In other words, you're making him stalk you purposely."

'_That blonde must've started this…'_

Facing the ground, Amu walked right past them and ran for her life, anywhere, anywhere without_ them_. Sitting down on a bench far away from the school, Amu took in a deep breath and looked up at the clouds, in deep thought. _'Must be nice...To be a cloud.' _She made a heart with her fingers then pointed it towards the clouds, not aware that someone was watching her. Someone with royal blue hair, watching from a distance.

Amu of course, was daydreaming so she wouldn't have noticed, whereas someone else, such as Rima, would. Not that he let anyone know, but just like Amu, he got the same nostalgic feeling that she did. That's why he was here, to find out more about her, but since he wasn't talking to her, it was pointless.

"Just go up to her," nagged a voice from behind.

"Shut up, Yoru!" replied Ikuto, not aware that Amu could hear their loud voices.

"Um… Ikuto, what are you doing here?" Amu questioned.

"Nothing," replied the stubborn fool, turning back.

"He's just mad he didn't get any information when he was spying on you, don't mind him," Yoru explained.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Ikuto furiously replied.

"Yeah but I don't listen to you!"

"Spying…?" Amu wondered.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's go, Yoru!"

"Yoru…?"

"Yeah, my brother. He's in Rima's class."

Giving Amu a grin, Yoru did a peace sign and did a flick with his Prussian blue coloured hair. "Yo!"


	3. The Broomstick

**The Forgotten**

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, I see now. You're Ikuto's younger brother. I found it strange that you looked a lot like Ikuto, yet you don't act like siblings," Amu said to Yoru.<p>

"We get that a lot. It's mostly because of _her_," Yoru groaned.

"Her?"

"Utau, the girl I was with when you were in the nurse's office. She's actually my sister. Sorry about that…" replied Ikuto.

Blushing, Amu waved her hands frantically in the air, "n-no! It wasn't your fault! Wait so…Your sister is in love with you, Ikuto?"

"Unfortunately!" Yoru chortled.

'_That must suck…_'

"Hey…" Ikuto started off to Amu. "You blush a lot don't you?" Saying this caused Amu to turn deep scarlet, and to pause for a moment or two. "Yeah, I was right." In her old school, Amu was known to blushing at the most random times, she slowly taught herself to not do it so often but it still comes back here and then.

"Learn something new every day," Yoru joked.

The rest of the weekends for Amu were spent at home, sometimes playing with Rima, but not that much since she meetings to go to because she was in the guardians and to make up for the fact that she didn't come to the meeting about the new guardian spot. Nothing was ever taken lightly at Seiyo Academy. Although Saturday went quite fast because of Ikuto and Yoru, Sunday went at snail's pace as there was just nothing to do. So for the whole day of Sunday, she was lying in bed. Eventually, it turned to Monday, the day she had to go back to the dreaded class.

"Briiinggg brriinnggg!" Went the alarm clock, giving off a piercing sound.

"Amu… Wake up…" Rima grumbled sleepily.

"Oh just give me five more minutes…Pleeeease Rima…" she replied.

"Wind HURRICANE!" Rima raged, grabbing her wand.

"I'm GETTING up I'm getting up!" hurried Amu.

'_Works every time…'_ Rima mischievously thought in her head.

They both changed as quickly as they could, making sure they didn't spend too much time on something as they could be late. Lucky for Rima, she was able to control wind therefore she had the ability to fly whereas Amu could not. But in times like these, Rima always had a broomstick prepared. They really _were _witches, no matter how you try and convince yourself they're not. "Hop on!" Rima said, indicating Amu to sit on it with her. "What's your first period?"

"Familiars in room 391."

"Looks like that's our first stop!"

Flying past everyone in their way, Rima giggled and watched the students who were astonished that Hinamori Amu was going to her first class with Rima Mashiro, a _guardian_. You could see all the whispers going round and the gossips that were soon to be spread throughout the whole of the school. "Ignore them. People are going to talk whether you're doing bad or good."

"Thanks for everything, Rima," Amu just barely managed to squeak, feeling the waterworks coming on. Patting her head, Rima gave Amu a soft smile, as if to say 'don't mention it.'

A few minutes past and they were at room 391 with the rest of Amu's class. They hugged before Amu suddenly spotted the sneaky glint in Rima's eye; she was definitely up to something and wasn't going to let Amu know. "I'll see you later, okay?" Note that Rima didn't say "after school" or "at lunch/recess" but "later."

Entering the classroom, she was greeted by lots of jealous looks and sniggers. News seems to travel fast in Seiyo Academy. Luckily, Saaya wasn't in the class, nor were her gang so for now she was safe but like I said, for _now_. She sat down, noticing that all eyes were on her. It was either because she was friends with Rima, Nagihiko or Ikuto. Or both.

All of a sudden, Saaya and her gang entered the room with glares directed towards Amu. Saaya walked over to Amu's table confidently, without any pranks or tricks up her sleeve, and said out loud, (for the whole class to hear) "if it weren't for Ikuto-sama, you'd be so in for it right now. Don't underestimate me, Hinamori." Amu didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that she didn't choose to believe the rumours that Amu was 'making' Ikuto follow her or the fact that Saaya was is in love with Ikuto. Either way, she was pretty stunned. After a few minutes of silence, Saaya walked off, leaving the sound of her heels echo around the room.

No one said anything, nor did they ask Saaya anything, except her gang who were all flooding her with questions but she didn't respond.

'_I never thought I'd say this but having Ikuto and Rima around is actually really useful…'_

Eventually, (although it seemed like centuries) the teacher entered the room with a big smile on his face, even though he got a bit dazed at the same time because for the first time ever, the whole room was hushed in to silence. "C-Class. We have two students who have wished to transfer in to class, for an unknown reason, please welcome them."

Amu looked up from her desk, only to see a petite blonde and a indigo blue haired boy with a smile plastered to his face, both standing near the teacher's desk.

'_R-Rima and Nagihiko? What are they DOING here?'_

"Sir, can I sit next to Amu please?" requested Rima, politely as ever.

"I'll sit next to where Rima is sitting, sir. Please. Thank you." Nagihiko requested as well.

"Uh… Sure…" replied the teacher, helplessly.

They both sat down where they wanted, with big grins on their faces. For the rest of the day, all eyes were all on Amu. But not eyes of happiness, eyes of envy. This was bound to happen eventually_. 'Everyone's looking at me! Why oh why did this have to happen…'_

"Amu? You're looking quite pale," Rima said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I-I'm fine! Don't worry about me, I'm A-Okay!" Amu assured.

"Well okay then if you say so."

Nagihiko was the only one aware of why Rima made the decision to move in to Amu's class. Not only because she was her friend, but because she wanted to see how she was treated in class and her abilities. Rima spotted the envy looks she was getting and knew she just had to do something about it_. 'The things they must've been doing to her had to been a lot worse than just stares before I came in. Of course, no one would want to mess with the guardians so I would understand but still, I need Amu to tell me what kind of things they've been doing to her…'_ Rima tried to figure out in her head.

That's when it hit her, the perfect plan.

The bell suddenly rang for lunch, but Amu never brought anything fancy or royal as Saaya's gang was sure to steal it away from her. All of a sudden, she could feel something grabbing on to her sleeves, and it was Rima. "Amu, who bullies you the most in the class?" Rima questioned.

"Well…Saaya but why do you need to know?" Rima smirked and whispered to Amu the plan. Grinning at the same time, they high fived and watched Nagihiko stare at them with confusion. "Rima, tell him too, Saaya's got a thing for Nagihiko. Well, he's got a thing for ALL of the boys in the guardians but you know." Rima nodded and did so obediently. Then it started, the plan to destroy Saaya once and for all.

"AMU! I'll SEE you AFTER LUNCH! I'm eating with NAGIHIKO! BYE!" Rima acted out nicely, but also loudly so that Saaya could hear. That's when she and her gang smirked.

"OKAY! I'm GOING to EAT in the ROOFTOPS!" Amu also acted out.

Once Amu got to the rooftops, she stood near the balcony, gazing over the view. Hearing a slam on the door, Amu must've thought that was Saaya, so she stayed in her position, ready to be yelled at but she was proven wrong. All of a sudden, there were two arms pinned to the bars that she was leaning against. Amu turned around, watching a smirk come from the tall boy. This was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the school's number one heartthrob, not that Amu was aware of this (she's quite… _Slow_.) She gaped in shock and could feel her heartbeat rising bit by bit.

"W-What a nice greeting," she sarcastically commented. This was when Saaya and her gang silently entered the rooftop, (not noticing Rima and Nagihiko in the corner!)

"I'm sorry but I just _couldn't_ take my eyes off of you."

"S-Shut up you liar!"

"I'm not lying. Believe me _Amu_."

Hot and flushed, Amu raised her sweaty palms to try and push Ikuto away but it didn't work. She got redder and redder just as her heartbeat increased.

'_This isn't going to plan, what am I going to do if Saaya suddenly barges in…?' _See, Amu really is slow whereas Ikuto had noticed it a long time ago. Not that Amu knew but he was asked to contribute to the plan as well on her behalf.

Ikuto leaned in really close, as if he was going to kiss her, and that's when Saaya raised her voice so loud birds were flying away.

"HINAMORI!" she shrieked.

Smirking, Ikuto let Amu go and whispered in her ear, "good job. You're kind of cute, you know."

Saaya stomped towards Amu, raised her hand violently and gave Amu a slap which made a harsh sound not to mention it left a scarlet mark on Amu's cheek.

"Now you've GONE TOO FAR!" Saaya cruelly screamed. Her gang backed her up by starting to kick Amu fiercely in the stomach. Just as Saaya was going to add something, Rima, Nagihiko, and Ikuto surrounded Saaya and grabbed her arm. "E-Eh?"

"Saaya, you've been caught bullying my best friend. Now leave before we tell the principal. Who knows, you could get _excluded_," Rima threatened.

"And don't ever come back!" Nagihiko grinned.

"I-Ikuto-kun…?" Saaya pleaded for help.

Ikuto shook his hand and pointed at the door with a scowl. Running off with tears in her eyes, Saaya tripped over the _floor_ (now that's the maximum of dumb you can get, I bet you anything!) and landed on her face. For once, her gang didn't help her, just stared and walked off by themselves. This time, she was alone.

"G-Guys! Thank you! But I didn't know Ikuto was included in the plan…"

"Yeah, we kind of kept that a secret because if we told you, you wouldn't get _that_ kind of reaction," Rima chuckled.

Nevertheless, it was all over now and Amu could finally sleep easily at night. She didn't have to worry about anything, friends or bullies, because she'd made friends and got rid of the bullies. But then again, this is just the beginning…


	4. The Spells

**The Forgotten**

* * *

><p>Waking up from her 'deep sleep,' Amu shook Rima in order to wake her up as well for school, although it didn't really matter for Rima since a) she was a guardian and b) she had the power to fly so either way she wouldn't get in trouble. But Amu sure would. <em>'If only I could use magic in times like these…' <em>

"Nagihmmmmiko…" Rima mumbled, having a peaceful dream. "No no no…No! No…Oh…No…Nooo…" that's when you could see tints of pink under her cheek. So ladies and gentlemen, I'll leave it up to your imagination to think of what she was dreaming about. Amu sighed heavily and used what she could find around the room to wake her roommate up, pans, wooden spoons, metal spoons, laptops, heck even gongs! Rima was a heavy sleeper. But even so, she looked cute when she was sleeping. She clutched the pillow she was hanging on to even tighter and started snuggling to it. _'What…The…Hell…Is…Rima…Doing…?' _Amu! Get your video camera ready! YouTube, here Amu comes! _'You've left me no choice…'_ All of a sudden, the irritated pinkette slammed the door shut and then opened it again.

"Rima-chan! It's me, Nagihiko, come to pick you up for school!" Amu imitated in the best voice she could. That's when Rima leaned forward, awake, with twinkle of mischief in her eye.

"Amu, where's that Fujisaki?" Rima asked while changing.

"He's gone to class without you because you took too long!" lied Amu sneakily.

"That's _it_…Hurry up and get on the DAMN broomstick, we're catching up to him!"

Amu giggled, covering her mouth to make sure her furiated friend didn't see and got on the broomstick as fast as she could so that Rima didn't start nagging at her. _'What a beautiful day…'_ They both thought together as they got out of the girl's dorms and out to the open. All of a sudden, they spotted Nagihiko (with Ikuto and Tadase) then the broomstick stopped, causing them to land on the boys. "Ow! Watch where you're walking, idiots!" Rima and Amu harassed mutually.

"And YOU! You said you'd WAIT for me!" Rima pointed, directly at Nagihiko, getting up.

"I…I did…?" Nagihiko innocently replied, with a sweatdrop.

"Don't act like you didn't!"

Meanwhile, Amu greeted Ikuto good morning and realized her all time crush, Hotori Tadase was there.

"You know Ikuto?" Tadase asked graciously.

"Y-Yes! I guess you would as well, since you're both the guardians," she replied nervously. _'Ahhh! He's talking to me!'_ Amu could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, and only Ikuto noticed. That was the perfect time to tease her.

"Come on Amu, I'll walk you to school," he said, grabbing her away from Tadase.

"W-Wait! T-Tadase-kun!" she shouted, not positively happy that she was taken to school by Ikuto. "Oi! I never said you could take me."

"I know, I chose to. I choose everything around here. I can make those girls make me a lime cheesecake right now in three minutes if I wanted to but I'm not that stuck up," Ikuto said, pointing at a group of girls who were fangirling over him.

"Not THAT stuck up? Are you kidding me? You're on a whole different level!" Amu bickered.

"Stop trying to start a row with me. And stop resisting whatever I do to you."

"Oh yeah? What you going to do to me if I do?"

"I'm going to make a rumour that you like Tadase. Not that it's a rumour though, of course. It's true. Right?" Ikuto smirked. He liked teasing girls who played hard to get.

"Why you little… Fine. I mean, it's not that hard, whatever."

"Hmmmm? Okay then, let's make a bet."

Amu raised an eyebrow as if he was insane. "What kind of bet."

"If I tease you, don't try and push me away or anything. For a week. If you win, I'll do whatever you want me to do, for a month and if you lose you have to do whatever I order you to do!" Amu got out her hand for a handshake and then grinned evilly.

"It's_ on_."

"Amu! Come on, let's go!" Rima yelled, grabbing her hand and parting herself from Nagihiko.

"I'll see you after school," Ikuto exclaimed, with a wink.

"W-Wait, what do you mean after school?" Amu complained, getting further and further away from Ikuto yet he didn't give an answer, just stood there smirking.

Later that day, Amu was wondering if she should ask Rima about that dream or not. After all, since she was her roommate, it was her business! So in the middle of period 4, she poked Rima with a sharp pencil and tried to get her out of her daydream. It was no use. (I forgot to mention that Rima was drooling. Yes. Drooling. That doesn't happen very often!) "R-Rima!" Unfortunately, there was no answer._ 'This would great picture but this isn't the right time…'_

"Mashiro-san? Could you show the class on how you tame your familiar?" the teacher called out, requesting politely.

'_Perfect timing, sensei!'_

Finally, Rima snapped out of it and walked up to the board clueless of what to do. "So could you please demonstrate?" asked the teacher, once again.

"Excuse me sensei, but may I demonstrate on what?"

"Taming your familiar, of course, where you not listening?"

"Oh I see you are not aware. My ears have been blocked since yesterday, due to an unknown reason. I've been thinking of seeing the nurse about this," Rima lied, quite convincingly.

"Please do. Now, could you get on with my demand?"

"Of course. Raven, come forth!" Rima raised her wand, cast the spell and there was a small version of a dragon, cuddling at Rima's feet. Even though it looked cute, he was actually really violent and vicious in battle. "Raven, if you do the wind whirlpool spell I taught you yesterday, I'll give you a treeeaat!" Rima winked at it and Oberon nodded at its master tamely. Abruptly, Raven breathed in and breathed out with hurricanes of wind coming out of his mouth (which smashed the windows and the door open) "Good boy! Now do the wind storm spell auntie taught you." Again, Raven breathed and breathed out, with a round white glowing ball in his mouth which grew bigger and bigger by the minute. Once it stopped growing, it started to explode.

That ball was created from energy from Rima's heart. That's how it always worked so if the user didn't feel like casting the spell then it wouldn't work. (But if the magic user was really determined to get a spell right, that's when it would show its true power although that didn't happen very often, only in battles)

After a few minutes, the spell was over and all the students in the class, except Amu, protected themselves in a barrier. Lucky for Amu, the teacher realized in the middle of the spell that she wasn't able to control her magic so she had her barrier ready for her. Peering around the room, Amu gawped at much destruction it made. Everything in the class was blown away by the wind and it created a humongous whole in the middle of the floor. Rima really _was_ strong.

"Wow, Mashiro-san that was _amazing_! I think next time however, we're going to do this class outside. I didn't think that through." The teacher sweatdropped. She raised her wand and mouthed a spell, then immediately the class was back to normal and everything was placed where it use to be.

Going back to her seat, Rima realized the look on Amu's face had mixed emotion. Jealousy, happiness, staggered, joy, astonishment, all swept in to one. "Rima…You're incredible…" Amu complimented, trying to force a smile. This was all because she wasn't able to do the magic she's always wanted to do. It was always holding her back, the opportunities that other people always took because she wasn't able to take. When it came to war and battles, she always had to sit aside and be protected instead of being there for her loved ones. It hurt, being useless all the time. Why did it happen to her? Why?_ 'Why?'_

That was when it happened. "Amu, don't worry! Be patient!" squawked a gentle voice inside of her. While the teacher was carrying on with the lesson, a sudden flash bounced across the room and out to the principal's office. It exploded, but the explosion went down right through the principal's office to the canteen which was right at the end of the school. On the way, every class was blown up and many people were injured. Also, out in the school grounds, was a massive hole that went extremely deep in to the planet. No one was aware so they didn't have the time to protect themselves, except the principal who was slightly worried it was an enemy. He was extremely old (looked a bit like Dumbledore from Harry Potter, may I mention) yet powerful, which was why he was chosen for the spot. Swiftly, all the teachers were summoned for a meeting, leaving the students all on their own.

"Amu! The best way to destroy an enemy is to make him a friend. Use your power for the good and save your loved ones lives!" said the gentle voice, once again but fading out this time. Could it be that this was Amu's doing? No, it couldn't be. She was too young to cause something so big that only a heavily trained Spirit was capable of doing without bombs or grenades. Heck, even those two can't do so much damage as that, Seiyo Academy is one of the biggest schools throughout the whole of the Magic World! It being Amu's power was too much of a miracle. The reason why Seiyo was so big was so that enemies found it impossible to attack every building, yet someone was able to create such damage that would affect every room there was. It was impossible, yet it was happening right in front of their eyes.

Gathering together, the students examined around the demolished room and gawked in bewilderment. "Who in the world… did this?" Saaya demanded to know, banging on whatever was nearest.

"Why and how would WE know?" Rima replied, looking at her torn up uniform.

"Amu, why isn't your uniform damaged?" Nagihiko asked out of curiosity. His blouse was torn to bits, exposing his whole chest. (Yet you'd think Rima would be blushing but noooo…)

Amu looked down and saw that there was nothing there, not even a single scratch or cut. "I-I don't know…" she truthfully replied.

"Amu, spill the beans!" one of Saaya's mobs badgered, who also looked ridiculous because her hat was on her head in a weird angle.

"I told you, I don't know!"

"Was this your cause?"

"_No_! I told you!"

"You're lying, Hinamori!" Saaya roared.

"But I said I'm _not_! How can you say that I did it when you've been bullying me for years JUST because I can't use magic and now you say I'm the reason for something only a skilled Spirit would be able to do?"

Rima and Nagihiko were about to both say something until the door slammed open.

"That's enough, leave Amu alone," a familiar voice demanded. It was none other than Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto-kun." Saaya looked down, as if she was ashamed.

He wasn't by himself however; he was with the rest of the guardians. "Rima, Nagihiko, we need you for a meeting, and you too Hinamori," said a brown haired boy, known as Kukai Souma. He didn't normally act so…Serious.

"M-Me?" Amu asked. He nodded.

They all exited out of the door and headed for a room that was full of stern looking teachers. "Ahh, the guardians, I'm glad you've come, you may take a seat," the Principal announced. "Now, Hinamori, you're here because of that uniform right there."

"Y-Yes, I am fully aware that it hasn't been touched or damaged…" Amu hesitated.

"Have you got anything to do with this? I'm not saying that you created this…Explosion, but do you know why it happened at this time?" Amu shook her head. "I see. Well then, do you have an idea as to why it hasn't been damaged?" Again, she shook her head without success. "We are all at alert that you aren't able to control your magic yet, so we can't put the blame on you without proof so don't worry. However, are you sure a friend that knew that this was happening protect you?"

"No, not at all. If you want me to be honest, my only friends are Nagihiko, Rima and Ikuto but Ikuto wasn't in the room at that time and Rima and Nagihiko did not know about this blow-up."

"I see… That you for the useful information, Hinamori-san, Nikaidou-sensei has got it all." Nikaidou-sensei was useful for organizing things, he has the ability to store things in his memory for a long period of time and when he did eventually forget about it, it was always mysteriously written on a piece of paper. No one knew how or why, it must've been a family trait because his mum used to have it.

Anyhow, the guardians and Amu were all dismissed while the teachers combined their powers to fix all the damage done. It took up a lot of magic, I assure you. Meanwhile, the principal went back to his office and thought carefully until there was a knock on his door which was his assistant, Sanjou Yukari. She was standing outside with two cups of tea in her hands. "Ahh, Sanjou-san, thank you."

"My pleasure. How is it going, sir?"

"Good, I guess. But I'm worried."

"How so?"

"Amu Hinamori. I'm afraid she might be a…"

* * *

><p>Ahhh this chapter was so fun to write~ I'm sorry about the ending, such a cliffy. XDDD<p>

Anyway, what Amu is going to be has NOT been mentioned in the story already so don't think you know, heh heh x3. Also, thank you for reading 'The Forgotten' and please support me with future chapters!33 By the way, if you're confused, I PROMISE you that everything will make sense, in a few chapters after Amu will get to know the guardians! I've got it planned out, but you just have to be patient! =)


	5. The Magic

**The Forgotten**

**A/N: **Hi guys! So I've been thinking about it and I've made a decision, I'm going to start updating a lot slower because they way I do it now (I always upload it one chapter every day), the story will be finished in no time. I am however happy with the amount of alerts I have so I know people are enjoying the story! :DD

BUT thank you to those awesome people who are still reading along nonetheless! I hope you don't kill me. :3

* * *

><p>"A Lunar Spirit?" Yukari asked, giving a frown.<p>

"We haven't seen one of those for I don't know, about 6 hundred years?" replied the principal.

"What was her name again?"

"Ahhh so you remember her, Sanjou-san? You're turning old." (Some witches have the power to live up to thousands of years.)

"Speak for yourself!"

"It was a long time ago, so I wouldn't remember but what I do remember was that she was a lovely woman."

"Things do fade away over time, no one can blame us."

"Speaking of things fading away…" The principal picked up an album of all the students, and pointed his finger to Amu and Ikuto. "We may need him to check if she's got the mark."

"You must be kidding! The boys here are all perverts to check there! Even you, sir!"

"You're too _nice_, Sanjou-san. Anyway it's alright, just give him a note or something."

"I don't think Ikuto needs a note for something like that. Plus, I'm sure he's taken an interest in her so if he shows her the note it will mean he's only doing it as his job." Yukari was really wise when it came to relationships and love, which was for sure. "Do I have permission to send Ikuto in?" Nodding, the principal gave her thumbs up. "

"Send Tsukiyomi Ikuto to the principal's office please," Yukari ordered, talking to someone on the phone.

**Meanwhile with Ikuto**

While everyone was having fun and talking to each other in the 'Royal Garden.' Nagihiko who kept trying to get Ikuto involved in the conversations, but then finally gave up and insisted on him visiting Amu but this was a time for a get together with all the guardians, so he wouldn't be allowed as much as he wanted to. "Rules are made to be broken, c'mon please. Just this time," Ikuto asked Tadase, trying to slip away. As you can guess, he didn't choose to join the guardians, his father chose for him. Not that he's a bad man, but he's just strict and wants Ikuto to have a better life in the future.

"Tsukiyomi-san?" said a teacher from behind. She had terracotta red coloured hair and dark eyes that made her look slightly scary. Obviously, she was dressed up in a posh beige uniform which made her look even scarier. "Come with me, Sanjou-san is calling for you."

"Sanjou-sensei?" Utau asked, a bit puzzled. Yukari was her all time favourite teacher (she taught potions, Utau was good at that.)

"Yes."

"What's Ikuto done _now_?" Nagihiko sarcastically commented, causing everyone to laugh.

"Shut up Nagihiko." Ikuto frowned and left without another word.

"But seriously, I want to know what's going on," Nagihiko added.

"Well since you talked to him like that, there's no chance!" Kukai said, trying to hold back the laughter. "This is why you should be on his good side at all times, he only opens himself to people that he trusts."

"Like Amu!" Rima realized.

"Yes!" All of the guardians said in union. Utau, who had realized what she just said, paused for a minute.

"Wait what?" she cluelessly said with an odd look, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"You're slow, Utau," Kukai teased.

"You're not any faster than me, you douche!" Utau smirked, as if they were going to fight.

"Well I'm definitely faster than you when it comes to ramen. Definitely."

"Is that a challenge?" Utau frowned. She didn't like being beat by her rivals.

They both hastily ran out of the room and to the canteen, which had pots of noodles ready to be eaten by them. Kukai was paying, of course. Poor guy.

Anyhow, once Ikuto was in the office, he greeted everything in the room and realized for the first time ever, the principal wasn't wearing his serious face today. It was more his jokey face which he only showed if he was in his good mood. "Ah, nice seeing you, Ikuto. We've got a request that only you can carry out. Do you mind doing it for us?"

"What's in it for me?"

"It's already in the request, don't worry."

"So, what am I meant to do for you?"

"Let me care to explain. We need to confirmation that Amu is a Lunar Spirit. Also, this request is only for you so do NOT tell anyone except Amu, although it'd be better for her not to know as well."

"A-Amu's a Lunar Spirit?"

"We're not quite sure but that's our estimate for now."

By the fact that the principal said: _"We haven't seen one of those for I don't know, about 6 hundred years?" _You could tell that these were a type of Spirit that were all a lot more powerful than the original ones. Yes, they had the power to blow up planet if they wanted to but doing so would risk their own lives so other people would try and kidnap that Lunar Spirit every so often. Soon enough however, the Magic World was going to run out of Lunar Spirits. That's why most families which have a daughter/son who is a Lunar Spirit get an arranged married at early ages so they can reproduce. Yet, this is also why most schools don't tell the families, they believe it should it be the student's own option. The proof that a female was a Lunar Spirit was that there was a cross marked on an exact spot of her body (most of the time it was on their arms but not always.) Once her power was awoken, it would slowly disappear and then a new mark appear, which was a mark of a heart.

"So, where's the mark?"

"That's the problem. We got you to do it because it's near her, well, it's on her chest. Not near her neck, lower down."

"I see, so you're getting me to do your dirty work?"

"Well, we would look like pedophiles/paedophiles (I'm British, we call it paedophiles but just read whatever floats your boat) if we did it."

"Fine. Is that the reward you were talking about?"

"It's either that or money."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Good for you. You're dismissed."

Strolling out the door with a smirk on his face, Ikuto stuffed his hands in his pockets like usual and went back to the Royal Garden, where everyone started questioning even though he didn't respond. "Come on, tell us!" Yaya tried. They all tried persuading him but in the end they gave up because it was no use. "At least tell us if you're in trouble!" she nagged as Ikuto shook his head. "So you got us worked up over nothing…"

"Oh trust me; the boys would definitely be interested if you got told to do it."

"What's he on about…?" Rima asked confusedly.

"I think I know what he's talking about…" Nagihiko grasped, and then patted Ikuto on the back. "Go for it, dude." They both high fived and everyone watched as Ikuto left the room in complete mystery.

Ikuto found Amu in the rooftops, sitting down against the wall while being asleep. He sat next to her and held her gentle hand, then started stroking her palm (if no one's done it to you before, it tickles but it doesn't work if you do it to yourself.) Unfortunately, Amu is exceptionally ticklish so she started yelping for help the minute she woke up. "I-Ikuto! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need you to come with me," he said his thoughts out loud, wisely. "Wisely" because if he took her top off in broad daylight, she'd be furious with him. Either way however, she'd be furious but maybe a little less furious in his dorm. Ikuto held her hand and dragged her over to the boy's dorms, careful that the person on dorm duty wasn't around and then opened the door. "My dorm, come in." She nodded and peered around, it was neat and tidy yet it had a cool look to it.

"What did you need me here for?" she asked, a bit panicky because she was by herself with Ikuto in his dorm._ Anything_ could happen.

"Hey Amu…" he got closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Whatever I do is for your own good, don't get annoyed at me okay?"

"O-Okay..?" she stuttered. Then all of a sudden, he pulled her blouse and it ripped, showing her bra. "What the hell are you doing?" She screamed with her cheeks rosy pink. Then he pointed to the mark.

"It's there."

"What's there? My _bra_?"

"I'm not that perverted you know… And no, I meant the mark!"

"M-Mark…?"

"Don't act like you didn't see. I know, you've been worrying about it more than anything right? More than Saaya used to bully you or more than the explosion? You're scared right?" That's when he pulled her in for a hug, tightening his grip so that she was unable to refuse. "Don't worry Amu, you'll find out soon why it's there. Soon enough."

"Ikuto you…You idiot..." she wailed, starting to cry endlessly.

"By the way, what size cup are you? They're tiny."

"I…Hate…You…" she replied, pushing away and whacking him harshly in the head with a thick book Amu found lying on his bed.

"Before you do anything to me, put a top on, but since you can't go out looking like that you're going to have to borrow something of mine."

Amu looked down, going bright pink at the sight. _'He…He's not that bad after all.'_

Ikuto searched for a suitable top for Amu in his wardrobe and came out with a creamy coloured dress (which wasn't his, by the way) that had a belt with a rose in the middle. It was previously Utau's but she got a new wardrobe so she threw away the old ones, but this one managed to slip away from the bin and ended up in Ikuto's hands, one way or another.

All of a sudden, Amu started to burst out with laughter. "You...You wear that thing?" she teased jokingly.

"It was Utau's, dummy."

"Right…" Amu acted as if she didn't believe him. "So, where am I changing?" The dorms were a bit like hotel suites, they each had a bathroom. He pointed to there and she nodded, taking the dress.

When she came out, Ikuto was literally struck by her beauty. "Wow…"

"H-How do I look? If it's too flashy for you, I can just change in to a plain shirt, I don't mind!"

"Yeah but_ I_ do because I'm not letting that dress go to waste. Keep it; it looks better on you than it did on Utau." Amu twiddled with her fingers and thanked him, as if she was shy. "You know that trip to the beach tomorrow that the guardians have organized?" Amu nodded. "After that, when we go home, come to the Royal Garden. I'll write you a note."

"Seriously? Thanks!"

"Yeah, you already know Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase and me all pretty well so it's stupid for you not to meet the others."

Inconceivably, they got on better than Amu had pictured. She'd never seen this side of Ikuto before, that caring side. She only saw the playboy side yet Amu never cared to look at his story, and Ikuto really understood her. A normal pervert would beg Amu to stay longer without her top, yet he insisted that she put Utau's old dress on. "Y-Y'know Ikuto-"

All of a sudden, there was an unexpected knock on the door which sounded like a male teacher. "Ikuto-kun?" he asked.

"Amu, get in the wardrobe!" he whispered, making sure that she wouldn't be seen. Amu nodded and got in as fast as she could, then slammed the door shut.

"Yeah?" he replied, grabbing a manga and pretending to flip through it once the teacher came in.

"Oh never mind, I thought I heard a voice of a girl."

"No girls in here," Ikuto casually replied, peering around the room. Whoever said acting skills weren't necessary in life?

"Right then. I'll be heading out now." Ikuto nodded and once the door closed, he opened the closet door but indicated Amu to be quiet in case the teacher was still standing.

"I've got an idea if he is still there, go in the bathroom."

Ikuto opened the door and saw the teacher had fallen over because he was eavesdropping to double check. "Sir? Are you alright?" Ikuto, like the gentleman he was helped the teacher up. Well not really, he was just in one of his 'humiliating moods.'

"I've got to go, bye!"

"Okay then…" Ikuto said with a face palm, then went back in his dorm and smirked at Amu. _'She looks so innocent,'_ he thought.

Amu reddened as he watched her for so long she had to glance away, down at the tiled floor while biting her lips. "D-Don't stare. It's rude."

"But you're hot. You're hot, so I shall stare."

"W-Who said that?"

"_Me_." That was when he pushed her against the wall out of the blue and licked her cheek like a cat.

'_T-That idiot! Making advantage of the situation!'_

Yet, neither of them remembered that Amu was going to explain something important before the teacher came in. Or maybe one of them did. Who knows?

* * *

><p>*Cough* AND THEY SPENT THE NIGHT TOGETHER WOOHOO FOR AMUTO *Cough*<p>

So my fellow readers, the end is just a warning to the people about to go to their boyfriend's houses soon. Or maybe he could do more to you.

I'm joking by the way, so please don't take it seriously. XD

Review, feed your turtle, ask me to adopt your pet cow; just do what you need to do! :D33


	6. The Fairy Plants

**The Forgotten**

**A/N**: Ahh I love writing this story so much! To all you viewers, you're keeping me writing! (*Cough* SoIsMusic o3o *cough*) Thank you a million times for bothering to look at the story even if you're not that interested in it. So, here we go! :3

**Important: I just want to remind you guys that the girl in the first bit, 'Akira Nakamura' is NOT my OC. I just wanted to fit a girl in to the story and BAM I thought of her, she will NOT (I repeat, NOT) be in any other bit of the chapters, don't worry, I'm not fitting any OC's in to this story at all. :3**

And the LASTLY (xDDD sorry about this being so long!)** this is just a filler type of chapter** BUT if you wish to have a preview of the next chapter, read the first paragraph!

* * *

><p>"Be at the Seiyo beach by your normal time you get to school, it is located here on the sheet, does everybody understand? And also, don't forget to bring lunch, a swimsuit and don't slack off; it's just a normal school day but instead at the beach. Raise your hand if you haven't received the sheet yet," Nikaidou-sensei explained, coming round the classroom. A few people shot their hands in the air, mostly because they weren't listening and every piece of information was on the sheet. "Be thankful to the guardians, they set this up for you especially." The whole class cheered and cheered for ages until they were all out of breath, some boys even started to wolf whistle.<p>

"Are they coming too, sensei?" a girl asked.

"Yes they are actually, Akira-san." Akira Nakamura nodded, with a hint of glee in her eyes, there was no doubt she was in love with one of them.

"Are they going to help us?" A boy stood up, thinking about Utau.

"Well, it depends what level you are at magic, so the more advanced ones won't be," Nikaidou-sensei replied, giving the last few people their sheets. A few people moaned in annoyance at his response.

Once it was time for lunch, just as Amu was grabbing her bag to go to the rooftops until she was suddenly swarmed around a whole lot of people, most which she didn't know. _'W-What's going on?' _

"Amu! Can you do me a favour?" a boy asked.

"No no, do me one please!" a random girl appeared at her.

"No! She's going to do me one!"

"Why would she do you lot? She's doing ME one!"

"Ugh go away, she doesn't even know you!"

"Yes she does, because I'm just _so_ popular."

And so the argument went on for ages, until Amu finally brought herself to say, "What's the favour?" Everyone all of a sudden started grinning wildly and crowded her with answers. Basically, they wanted her to get the guardians to help them and the majority of them wanted help from Ikuto. "No chance," she replied at the Ikuto ones. Their pleased beams turned upside down to irritated frowns.

"Why not?" they all yelled at her.

"Because he doesn't talk to anyone he doesn't know."

"Then how did you become friends with him?"

"I-I don't know." Even though she had said that, it was true, he never talks to anyone he doesn't know from somewhere. Yet, up till now, there was still that feeling that kept herself thinking, _'why did he bother to talk to me?'_

"That's not fair Hinamori, you're trying to keep him all to yourself!" a huge horde of girls suddenly bellowed, with other people agreeing.

"T-That's not true!" she tried convincing.

"Yes it is!" they replied frantically. Just in the matter of time, the door burst open and Ikuto was standing there, with no lunch in his hands. "Ikuto, I brought it for you." He pushed past the crowd (well, he didn't really have to since they made way for him.)

"Ahh thanks, let's go," he dragged her on to the rooftops, suddenly noticing the scowls she received as he held her hand. Once they were there, she handed her a small box containing food in it, it was a bento.

"I-It's not like I made it at free choice, you made me so you don't need to thank me," she said, a little bit annoyed. _'I'll have to give my thanks to my cousin, Suu later for the help…'_

"But you did it anyway," he replied, putting a bit in his mouth and smirking. "It's not as bad as I imagined."

Raising an eyebrow, she thought out loud, "not as bad as you imagined? I beg to differ!"

"I'm joking I'm joking, it's good, makes me want to eat more, even though there are some parts that are still uncooked. The rice is the best, though." After a few minutes of silence (except for the sound of their chewing) Ikuto suddenly opened his mouth to say something, "You're going to the beach, right?" Amu nodded and pointed back to him, as if asking if he was too. "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately?"

"Simple, I hate the ocean. I hate sea creatures and I hate swimming. But…" he paused. "But I love dolphins." Amu suddenly blushed scarlet, just out of the blue and could feel the sweat in her palms. "It worked."

"Eh?"

"Tip number one to make someone blush, tell them something you've never told anyone else."

"You idiot!" she yelled, scoffing an apple in his mouth, until she suddenly realized he had taken a bite in it. "Nooooo! My apple!"

"Can't blame me, you're the one who put it there so I decided to not waste it."

"You're going to have it now."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's got your saliva all over it, dummy!"

"I still don't get what's wrong with that."

"I'm done with you." Amu turned around from him, folding her arms and puckering her lips. "Meanie."

"Awww, don't be like that, Amu…"

"No, I will be. And you can't do anything to stop me!"

"Even if I do this…?" Ikuto smirked and watched her tense up as he quickly put his hand on her neck, then started tickling her. Meanwhile, the guardians were all coming up to the rooftop together to find Ikuto but they heard some…Urm…_Noise_ instead_,_ let's say.

"S-S-Stop! P-Please! I..I'm…Begging…Ahh stop it!" she screamed, laughing so hard she wasn't able to breathe. The trouble however, was that the guardians weren't able to hear the laughter.

"No way. Revenge."

"Wait…Isn't that Ikuto's voice?" Nagihiko realized, and then everyone started eavesdropping.

"Oh p-please…Stop! Oh my gosh! S-Stop already!"

"That's Amu as well!" Rima jumped in.

"No way…Don't tell me they're…" Tadase gulped. (Oh perverts, dear, dear perverts.) They all bust the door open only to find Amu (let me mention, with her clothes on) crying of laughter because of being tickled by Ikuto. "What a misunderstanding," Tadase sighed; looking disappointed in himself at thinking they'd do something like that.

"I know right? As if Amu and Ikuto would do that in the open where everyone could see. Well, not everyone, but worse than in a room," Kukai said, putting his gangster hat on his head. (Don't forget the bling, the bling is very important!)

"What are you guys talking about?" Ikuto asked curiously, continuing to torture the poor pinkette. They all suddenly blushed – especially Tadase – and acted like they didn't say anything. "Right…" he said sarcastically. "So anyway, you couldn't have come here by accident, what's up?" Ikuto finally freed Amu, who ran to Rima's side and started the waterworks. Rima patted her lightly on the head and laughed gently, and the noticed Utau was glaring at Amu.

"W-Wait…" Amu started, wiping her eyes. "You're the girl from the nurse's office! Utau! Ikuto's sister! Why are you with the guardians?"

"I'm a guardian," she simply replied, still glaring nonetheless.

"W-WHAT?"

"Don't act so surprised, I walk past you all the time wearing the guardian cape."

"You've walked past me? Oh, I don't remember…" Utau glared even more at Amu's comment, then suddenly an angry vein appeared.

"Sure then."

"To be honest, I don't notice you at all around the school." There came another one.

"Okay."

"And when you unexpectedly tackled Ikuto to come with you at the nurse's office, I was thinking who the hell is this arrogant chick?" Of course, Amu didn't really, she just felt like winding Utau up like she did to Amu before. You can say in other words, this was Amu's revenge.

'_Amu, you've done it now…'_ Everyone thought, watching Utau's dark aura surround her.

"I'll just be heading out now," Utau calmly replied, still with the dark aura around her but more carefree like this time.

'_E-Eh?'_

"By the way, the cape looks ugly on you. Even Yaya looks better in it than you."

"Thanks! Wait…" Yaya is very slow, as you can see.

"Hinamori Amu…Be prepared, I'm not going easy on you at the beach tomorrow!"

"Utau, you do know she can't control her magic right?" Ikuto responded, with a smirk on his face.

"What?" all the guardians except Rima and Nagihiko shouted.

"I said it; Amu can't use her magic yet. Basically, she's a three year old in disguise."

"As if!" Amu answered in an irritated way.

"How come, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked, a bit confused since he hadn't known anyone like that then saw Amu shrugging her shoulders. In the meantime, Utau was laughing her head off.

"You're…So…Funny…I…Can't…Believe…I…Thought…You…Were…Strong…"

"Oh she is, when it comes to physical strength," Ikuto boasted.

"Oh, then that's okay, we can still continue the duel I was going to get you to do!"

"What challenge?"

"Whoever gets Ikuto's heart first of course!"

"Says his sister…" Rima sighed heavily. Utau frowned at the word 'sister' and folded her arms as if she didn't like that word.

"So? What's wrong with me loving my brother just because we're siblings? It's not wrong or anything, we are deeply in love with each other after all!"

"_You_ are, Utau, not me." There came a sweatdrop from Amu as she sat down on to the ground and blocked her ears from hearing anymore, it was all so troublesome that she couldn't be bothered to hear the rest of it anymore. That's the Amu we all know. _'Even if she says it's not wrong, it still is…'_

"So anyway, Amu, the duel is still on whether you like it or not!"

"E-EEHHH?" everyone except Ikuto and Utau called out.

Utau calmly then walked out, acting as if nothing happened, yet there was a massive grin on her face which detected trouble. Nothing more than trouble. That was her middle name. She was known to be a misery maker, so Amu really wasn't much of a challenge if she couldn't use magic. The only trouble was that Utau couldn't make love potions, the plants were too hard and rare to find, but a little pinkette knew how to make them. Not that Utau knew this of course, but a stubborn girl like her wouldn't even_ dare_ to ask.

"By the way Amu, our bet we made the other day is still on and I'm currently winning…"

"I'm sorry but I'm calling it off, everyone's doing my head in and especially YOU! You cat devil eared pervert! So just stay out of my way and I shall be a happy girl! Now LEAVEEEE!"

"…No." What a stubborn fool, Utau and Ikuto really did have something in common after all. "By the way Amu…"

"What now?"

"I can't wait to see you in a bathing suit."

* * *

><p><strong>7:00pm<strong>

"Hey, Ikuto, wait up, I need to give you something," Amu called, clutching something behind her back tightly. He wondered what it was, and then looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "Here, it's a Rose. They attract fairies in to your garden; the Rose petals can be used for fairy magic which will come in hand one day for all kinds of things, like love spells." A sudden memory hit Ikuto in the face like a tennis ball being hit right in your stomach. Amu would make a fantastic fairy, but unfortunately she was a witch.

"Amu, since when were you so good with fairy plants?"

"Ever since I was little. You know, I've heard that line before."

'_And I think I know you from before…_' Ikuto thought, deep in thought as he took the rose and said thanks.

_**Flashback**_

_"You see that Fig Tree? It's grown by the fairies that live down that hill but they don't come out very often! And the Forget-Me-Not plant, they're said to bring protection from fairies, we should take one. I love the Peony plant the best though, it's said to be a charm to bring dreams of fairies!" Ikuto gave the girl he was talking to a smile and then paused._

_"Since when were you so good with fairy plants? That was really impressive!"_

_The girl blushed immensely and twiddled with her fingers. "W-Well I…" _

_**End of Flashback**_


	7. The Cave Of Memories

**The Forgotten**

AHHH I'm coming back to school in September the 6th! D; I know it sounds far away but it's not actually, eeeeekkk! Dx

SO, the main plot carries on (I apologize for the filler I gave you in the last chapter, but since it's Amuto, I didn't think you guys would mind… XDD) and you'll like this chapter; it's a big part of the plot!

**IMPORTANT: This story MAY be on pause, I'm not sure at what chapter, probably this one, but if I do, it's because I'm going to start updating my new Amuto Fanfic 'Klutz.' :3**

* * *

><p>Amu and Rima both hopped off of the broomstick and then peered around, the cool clear sky, calm azure coloured ocean, and crunchy sand between their feet just made them so excited. However, there was no one else around so Amu thought that they were probably early. Unfortunately, neither of them had a watch on so it was impossible to tell. Wasting time, they both changed in the changing rooms and nodded at each other's swimsuits.<p>

The trouble with Rima was that getting a swimsuit for her (being accompanied by Nagihiko, of course) was so much effort wasted because she didn't want anyone to see her…_Flat _chest. So in the end, she chose a plain one piece swimsuit with crimson coloured polka dots on it.

They spent a few minutes in the water, looking back and just relaxing until their class and everyone else came. They had both refused for the boys to come because they would most likely come and tackle them while they were in the changing rooms. All of a sudden, a few students of Seiyo started coming out of nowhere.

"It's so big!" everyone called out with excitement in their eyes, but no surprise there, it_ was_ the beach after all.

Beaches in the Magic World were a lot different than Earth. You see, in a beach over here, you go there freely, right? Over there in the Magic World, you have to book an appointment to go the beach, and you have an amount of time (normally four or five hours when schools come there) you get to be there but once your time limit is over, the beach disappears. It's always worked that way with no problems.

"Of course it's big; it's a beach, not a kiddy pool…" Ikuto said neutrally as he came back from the changing rooms, glaring at Amu's swimsuit. Unluckily for him, she had worn a simple straightforward school swimsuit. It was dark navy and showed absolutely no skin at the back, he was _utterly_ disappointed. "Amu, you upset me!"

"I actually did choose a bikini, no lie; even ask Rima for proof but when you said that you couldn't wait to see me in one I changed my mind. So it's your loss, really," she smirked, folding her arms and watching Ikuto's face drop.

"You…You…"

"Smart ass," Amu continued from his sentence.

"Anything but that!"

"Beautiful, talented, awesome, clever?"

"Yeah, everything apart from clever."

"Hey! No fair! You said anything but a smart ass."

"Whatever."

"Woooahh, watch you two go already and it's only half nine!" Kukai laughed, assuming that they both liked each other. He had just come with Utau, together side by side. "You guys a couple now?"

"Couple? As IF!" they both yelled out with fury.

"Hah, so I'm a step closer to winning our duel, Amu!" Utau laughed evilly, although a bit annoyed she never managed to make a love potion.

"Not quite…" Amu muttered to herself, a mutter that only she and Ikuto could hear. She had brought a small tote (a tote is a bag) which she kept a few things in, her sunscreen, hat, towel, phone and some extra things that were necessary just in case. But the most important one of all? Yes, she had made a love potion. This was because some potions didn't require magic, when others could. Because of this, Amu had always secretly kept a plant garden near these fields she had gone to everyday when she was just a little child. Amu held it behind her back once the teacher (Nikaidou-sensei) had finally arrived, _extremely_ late as well.

"I'm SO _sorry_ students! My train was running late!"

"Sir, you can fly and you have a broomstick…Trains are for non-witch users…" everyone corrected him.

"Ahem, _Never _mind that, please greet the guardians!" he called out, as they all raised their hands and smiled (except for Ikuto) while their fans rooted for them. "So today students, we'll be practising to summon your familiars in the water. This is what the whole lesson is going to be about, so get your swimsuits on and be back here by ten minutes. The ones who already have their swimsuits on can just stay by the tables and get yourself a drink by the café."

"C'mon Amu, let's go," he said before grabbing her hand and walking her to the café. "I'll pay for you. What are you getting? I'm getting a coffee."

"No way are you paying for me! I'm going to buy a latte."

"Yeah, I am, seriously."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Umm, the couple over there, can I help you?" asked a member of the staff, a bit worried.

"We're not a-"Amu tried saying before being interrupted.

"My dearest apologizes, one coffee and a latte please."

"And by the way we're not a-"

"We'll bring it to you at table thirteen." Ikuto nodded and grabbed her hand, then pulled a chair for her at the table.

"T-Thank you…" she said, not knowing what to say after that. After a few minutes, their drinks had arrived and Amu _knew _that it was the right time to put the love potion in. There wasn't a better time. "Oh by the way, have you seen the clear sky?" he suddenly looked towards the sky, just as planned as she put a few drops from the cherry blossom pink bottle.

"Yeah, it looks nice I guess…" That was when he took a sip of the tea. The results were meant to come in seconds, yet nothing had happened. Amu started to get worried, so she decided to head out to the ladies room for a bit to check what's happened to it, maybe she added an extra ingredient?

"Be...Be right back, I'm just going to the ladies room." Amu quickly dashed there, without another word and locked herself in one of the cubicles. Then she scanned the bottle's writing, because when she made potions Amu always wrote what ingredients she put in. "Sweet red wine… Basil leaves… Red rose petals… Cloves… Apple seeds…" Amu carried on for ages, yet nothing was out of place, everything was perfect. "I don't get this! I put exactly the right amount yet it didn't work…_Why?_" Suddenly hearing Nikaidou-sensei's voice from outside, she quickly put the potion back in her tote and went back outside only to find everyone sitting on a chair near a table, Utau sitting with Ikuto. Amu noticed this and sat next to Rima, who was refusing out of her will to sit next to Nagihiko.

"Okay so, for a few hours, we will be practising to do magic in water and then for the last few hours we will be summoning our familiars. Himamori-san is here just in case you need drinks or food during recess and lunch, but please don't abuse that power because she can report to me whenever she feels like it." Everyone nodded obediently and went to the pool, using fire, magic, earth, water, or just whatever their element was. With no doubt, the water users were the ones at ease the most, whereas the ones who used fire were the ones who had the most work off so they could not slack off, whatsoever. Time went slow for the water users, and fast for the fire users, and it was quickly time for recess. They all started ordering drinks and snacks from the café and Amu came in and out like a waitress. Unfortunately for Ikuto, there was no maid dress involved. Anyway, by lunch, Amu's list of food and drinks were full to the brim, until Nikaidou-sensei directed everyone to sit down because they were going to start summoning the familiars. A few minutes past, until there was only five minutes left till they had to go back to school. "Hoshina-san, you're the last one, show us what you've got!" But why then, Utau started splashing around in an odd manner, but it looked weird. Not as if she was having entirely fun. "Hoshina-san?"

'_Wait! She's drowning because she's in the far end!' _

By the time Amu dived in to the water, everyone had noticed and started yelling so no one could block their ears to miss it. For once, they were all cheering Amu on, telling her to go for it and save Utau's life, some were even yelling 'life saver.' And then Nikaidou-sensei had to come in once Amu grabbed hold of Utau, taking her back. However, Amu was left there, left until she couldn't do anything but to sink to the bottom.

Meanwhile, everyone surrounded Utau, fingers crossed at the same time. Once she woke up, the first thing she said was, "Amu? Guys, where is she?"

Everyone gasped. They were all so focued on Utau that they forgot about Amu. "Don't tell me…She didn't reach the top?" Ikuto yelled, diving back in to the water and searching for Amu.

"You IDIOTS!" Utau screeched, her eyes filling with tears.

Ikuto searched right and left, until he suddenly found her and returned to the surface. That is, if he could try and _get_ to the surface. The further up he went the darker it got._ 'It's impossible; all I'm doing is wasting time and my oxygen!' _All of a sudden, he found a cave nearby and went there, until he realized it wasn't just a cave. It was the cave of memories.

**With the class**

Without them knowing, they were all suddenly in a classroom which they did not know of and were peering around. "AMU! IKUTO! WHERE ARE THEY?" Utau screamed, with tears flowing rapidly.

"C-Calm down, Hoshina-san! But this is bad… Real, real bad." Utau rubbed her eyes as Rima started questioning Nikaidou-sensei and demanded answers, glaring at him at the same time. If only there was a knife in her hand. "Mashiro-san, please calm down and I will tell you the answers to all those questions!" Rima quietened down but stood still in front of him. "The worse that can happen is them going to the cave of memories."

"What will happen if they go there?" Utau asked, sniffing slightly.

"There's a chance they can get stuck there for the rest of their lives."

"WHAT?" everybody in the class yelled, especially the guardians.

"Amu! Amu, breath, please!" Ikuto shouted, resting Amu's head on the icy cold ground. He had finally brought her here and they were finally alone, it was a dream come true yet why wasn't he happy? "Please Amu…Don't die…Don't leave me...And everyone else…You've got your whole life to live…"

"I-Ikuto…?" she coughed, struggling to open her eyes.

"Amu… You're awake. Finally…"

"I'm sorry to get you in to this mess, I'm so sorry Ikuto. You don't know how sorry I am. We can die here…"

"You're so dense! As if I'm going to let you drown in the middle of nowhere…"

"T-Thanks…" For once, Amu didn't blush. She was too busy thinking about how cold she was to even say anything other than that. Without Amu noticing, Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu and held her close to him. "W-What are you doing?"

"You weren't blushing. So I realized you were cold but I didn't have a jacket like they do in the Manga or Anime but you have me. It's not much, I know, and it's pretty obvious you'd rather have Tadase with you but we've got no options right now and this is all I can give you. I'm sorry." Amu didn't push away or resist, she just let herself be cuddled and cried for a little bit before realizing something.

"You could try and use your magic to get us out of here."

"I'll try," he found his wand in his pocket and mouthed a spell before realizing it didn't work. "Sorry."

"Ikuto."

"Yes?"

"Stop saying sorry! You're saying how I'd rather have Tadase yet you haven't asked about my feelings at all, haven't you ever given it a thought that a part of me is actually pleased that we're here alone? No, because you didn't ask. Please… Don't assume things which aren't true… I don't like that." Ikuto pulled away and smirked.

"Was that a confession?"

"Hell to the no."

"Damnit, thought I caught you there."

"You'll _never_ catch me saying that."

"Want to bet?"

"Nope. Not after our last bet."

"You were just scared of losing, Amu!"

"That's why I don't want to bet this one…" she mumbled this so quietly not even Ikuto could hear.

"Speak louder."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." After every word, they kept going back and back, until Ikuto stopped Amu and grabbed her by the shoulders, noticing something unthinkably big. "Amu…Don't say a word…There's a massive Cobra behind you." That was when Amu turned her head, slowly but carelessly around and stared in horror. This could not be happening.

"Run…For…Your…Lives!" Ikuto whispered after grabbing her hand and hiding behind a large boulder. "Okay, I've got a plan. You're going to be the bait while I climb that boulder. You see there's another boulder hanging off of it? I'm going to push it so hard it'll fall on the Cobra. Do you trust me?" Amu nodded before gulping, running at the Cobra and chasing it around. While that was going on, Ikuto tried his best to climb it but it was hard because there wasn't an edge to put his hands or feet on but once he was there, Amu was in a pinch because she was just a few inches from being Cobra dinner._ 'Amu, hang on for just a minute!' _

Ikuto tried to push as hard as he could, yet no budge. He did it for a few minutes until he heard Amu yelling, "IKUTO! FASTER, please?" That was when he was really determined to kill that snake. Finally, the boulder started to move and down at the snake. However, Ikuto was falling_ with _it which was not expected.

'_Ikuto…He…He can die…I don't want…I don't want him to die!' _

"_IKUTO!" _Amu yelled as a sudden intense light appeared, almost like a flash which surrounded the whole room. All of a sudden, both Amu and Ikuto appeared together while the flash was still going on, with Ikuto smiling.

"Amu…Congratulations. You're a Lunar Spirit." He held her hand tightly and murmured in her ear to not let go. And soon after, not only was the cave and Cobra destroyed, but so was the whole beach.

* * *

><p>OHOHOHOHOHO! Cliffy. WOOHOO! xD<p>

Next chapter will be continuing from this one ;D


End file.
